


Just like his father.

by ValkyrieIsabella



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, LOOK I THOUGHT FOR A LONG TIME ON THE DOG NAME, featuring Khal Dogo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieIsabella/pseuds/ValkyrieIsabella
Summary: There's a new four legged Auditore family member and he's just a little shit.But, Ezio loves him, so he's staying.





	Just like his father.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from my Tumblr, assassins-writing <3
> 
> Everyone loves puppies, right? Well... I guess if you're a cat person, you don't...

Y/N huffed in annoyance, staring into the eyes of the puppy that had been adopted just a week ago.

“You are such a little shit, you know. Just like your father. I mean, come on. You have all the toys in the world, a nice and comfy bed… But, you choose to play with remotes and shoes, and sleep in my bed. What gives, dude?” Y/N said, looking at the puppy. She got a whine in response, followed by little claws hitting the floor of the kitchen, followed by the puppy in question jumping up and placing his front paws on her thigh.

Y/N sighed as she watched the dog, Khal as she and Ezio named him, simply wag his tail and look at her.

“You are spoiled, Khal. Spoiled. Absolutely. Got big brown eyes like your father… That’s not fair, man. Not fair.” Y/N said, picking the puppy up as she heard the door open and quickly close, Ezio walking into view.

“Your son is in trouble, Ezio. He found my shoes… And he promptly ate one of them.” Y/N said as Ezio smiled at her, taking the puppy from her arms.

“He came from a shelter, amore. He’s just months old. Still a baby. Plus, how could you remain mad at this face?” Ezio said as he looked at Y/N, the pup lying in his arms happily, tongue sticking out the side of his mouth.

“Ezio… You do realize that our small baby will not be a small baby forever, yeah? Khal has huge paws! He’s going to be a huge dog!” Y/N said as the puppy whined at her tone, Ezio setting him down.

“He understands what you’re saying, you know. He’s smart. Like his mother.” Ezio said with a cheeky smile, Y/N shaking her head at him.

”Yes, love, he may be, but he’s a little shit just like you.”

Ezio kept his smile, looking at Y/N as he pulled her to him, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

”We must be doing something right, Y/N, because I’m pretty sure you still love me, and love Khal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really thought for a long time about 'Khal Dogo' and it's just so lame and so funny (and that speaks so much on my sense of humor, doesn't it?)
> 
> Kudos are great, not mandatory, but they're great! Thanks for reading this mess!


End file.
